Collection of Harvest Moon SNES Oneshots!
by Judgementality
Summary: Just a collection of Harvest Moon SNES oneshots to help ovecome my writer's block before writing a serious History essay. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: Don't own Harvest Moon. Pairings: JackAnn, JackNina, JackEve, JackEllen, etc.
1. Farmer x Tool Girl

**..................**

**Oneshot #1**

**..................**

_**On a random day, in the Tool Shop,**_

Ann was working on her newest invention again. Still, the cling-clang noises made by her hammer against the metal did nothing to cover the quiet sigh from her father, clearly heard by Ann. Her hands clenched and relaxed.

The redhead turned her head towards the man by the counter and asked rather irritatedly, "Now what?"

"What do ya' mean?" The older man played dumb.

"That," Ann mimicked his sigh, "I heard it, ya' know, dad."

Ann's father put up his stern face and sat up straight. Clearing his throat, he started, "I'm just wonderin' when ya'll-"

"Oh, no ya' don't! Ya're gonna' start rambling about _that_ topic again, aren't ya'?!" Ann scowled, then decided to ignore the predictable rant that her father would soon give.

Ann's father stood up out of sheer shock from the (accurate) accusation, and his mop of brown hair bounced in a funny fashion, "But Ann!" He debated, "Ya're turning 25 soon and still unmarried!"

"There is no rush, dad," The girl shrugged, "Ya' wouldn't want me to get married for the sake of getting married, do ya'?"

Her father answered quickly, "Of course not, Ann! But why _don't_ ya' wanna' get married?"

"Because! The men here are too either too much a dumbass or mirror-breakingly ugly! And I am _not_ going to throw myself at some old man!"_ They've gone through this so many times! Doesn't her father get sick of this topic for even once?!_

Ann's father could only sigh -- because he partially agreed with her. _But oh! How he longs for a son-in-law..._

"Dad, I was wonderin',

_**The next day, in the Tool Shop yet again,**_

Ann woke up rather early today. She had a feeling that today something good would happen. And so, with a cheerful mood, the redhead got herself ready freshened up and ready for work. When she stepped out of her room **(A/N: Let's just imagine that Ann has her own room, and so does her father, okay?)**, she saw no one around the shop.

"Um, dad?"

No reply.

Ann looked around and shrugged it off. Then she remembered it was Fall 5, the day her mother passed away **(A/N: Okay, I made that up.)**. Her heart contorted a little as she recalled what her mother's last words were: "_I hope you'll get married to a good man someday, child..._"

It wasn't that Ann never thought about getting married. She did! A lot too, back then when she only received her first tool - The Hammer. Her fantasies always included a tall, handsome man with a sweet and caring attitude. But Ann knew that most men preferred girls with voluptuous bodies like Eve, or shy girls like Maria, heck, some even like airheads like Nina!

The only real girl-friend she had was Ellen, the girl who was the biggest animal lover in town. She wasn't too girly, and Ann was thankful for that. Ellen also wasn't into strong fragrance, unlike Eve with her Rose perfume. Ellen and Ann were as close as sisters, if not more than that. However, even Ellen recently got herself a boyfriend -- The Shipper's apprentice and son **(A/N: Not sure if the apprentice is the son, but oh well!)**.

And that made Ann all the more lonelier.

"Oh, well. No reason to spoil my own mood today now!" She optimistically mused to herself. Picking up her screwdriver, she started her work that she left off yesterday. Soon, her concentration on that piece of invention was sea deep.

The sound of the door opening and deep, strong footsteps hadn't manage to pull Ann back from her thoughts. "Hello?"

Ann merely grunted upon hearing the voice. She didn't like talking to customers when her dad wasn't around. "The shopkeeper's out today. Ya'll have to come back another time."

"Oh," The voice sounded uninterested, "I'm not here to buy any new tools, you see. I'm here to see you, Ann."

Her whole body froze. Agonizingly slowly, Ann rolled her eyes to the side, warily turning her head to face the man, who was awaiting for her reply, and to her (pleasant) surprise, it was a man. A young, lean and good-looking man...!

"Ya're lookin' for m-me?" She meekly asked, and was embarassed that she sounded so ... shy?

The young man chuckled, "Well, you see. I heard from Nina," - Ann cringed inwardly - "That you're a very good tool maker, and is skilful in fixing them too."

"Ya' need me to help fix one of yar' broken tools?"

"Yeah," He laughed nervously, "It's actually so broken, I couldn't fix it myself anymore."

Ann smirked then stood up to walk towards the man, "It's advisable that ya' leave these work to their respective specialists." She extended her hand to take hold of his broken item that she presumed it was in his rucksack **(A/N: Once again, I know we don't have a rucksack in HM SNES, but maybe he got it as a birthday present? I don't know.)**.

He had mistaken it as a gesture for a handshake, and so he took her small hand in his own larger one. "It's nice to meet a girl who works in here," He smiled brightly at her, "I'm Jack, the new farmer that moved in here a couple of days ago."

Ann could have sworn her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour during that moment. The moment his fingers firmly gripped onto her hand.

"U-Um," Ann stuttered (much to her dismay), "I... I'm Ann, t-the..."

"Famous Tool Maker? And Infamous Machine Inventor," Jack the farmer grinned a boyish grin, "I know. I've heard quite about you, actually."

The girl looked down at her shoes and blushed madly. _Oh my goodness! This is so embarassing!_

Jack finally let go of Ann's hand, and almost immediately, she missed his warmth. "So, here it is," He took out his watering can, "Think you can fix this?"

Ann took a good look at the poor and battered tool. Its handle was crooked, and its spout was... missing. "What happened to it?!" The redhead's eyes were wide, and her mouth wasn't any different.

"Well..." - A nervous scratch on the back of his neck - "It's a long story."

Ann nodded and then placed the watering can aside. "I'll try my best to help fix yar' poor o' watering can then, mister."

"Oh, just call me Jack." His sunshine-bright smile could lit even the darkest cave, she thought.

The heat was still lingering on her cheeks as she replied, "O-Okay then, Jack."

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then, Ann."

She only snapped back to her senses when she heard the door close. Strangely, Ann had the sudden urge to get married with that man. The ludicrous thought made her blush furiously as she placed her hands on both her cheeks, "What am I thinking?!"

_**Outside the Tool Shop,**_

Jack smiled knowingly to himself. No one knew this, but Jack had seen Ann in the hot spring once. His memory of her was still vivid, as though it happened merely a day or two ago; Her long red hair was splayed out, her cheeks red with the natural tint of blush, and her skin looked so soft and smooth.

He had always wondered, since the first time he laid his eyes on her, how her skin would feel under his touch, and just now, he had gotten his answer. Though the skin wasn't as smooth as Nina's, or soft like Eve's, or fair like Maria's (not being rude enough to say 'pale'), it was still wonderful being able to touch her.

Not the usual lady's men, Jack didn't know how to approach Ann without making himself seem like he's just 'That Guy'. So he asked for help from the boy that always visited the church (out of all people). And he had, surprisingly, given him quite an idea.

_Flashback_

The farmer walked into the church and sat beside a little boy on one of the pews. Despite being excited, he managed a whisper instead of cheer, "Hey, CB" - The little blonde kid had wanted Jack to address him that - "I saw her again today." Jack was grinning since earlier this morning when he saw her walking about the town. Unfortunately, he wasn't gutsy enough to even greet her. But he didn't let that fact put his mood down.

CB, short for Church Boy, lazily glanced at Jack. "Good for you," he lamely stated. "Did you try to talk to her this time?" Jack's crestfallen face answered him. "Aw, man! You're such a chicken!"

"But I'm just so scared that she'd do things like rolling her eyes on me and walking off! Then I'd make a fool of myself and rouse her annoyance!" Jack whined. He pursed his lips when he saw Maria staring at them (CB blushed, thinking that Maria was interested in him, after all).

"Well then," CB gazed into Jack's eyes, seriousness etched on his face, "We'll have to use my idea now, huh?"

Jack stared at the 10-year-old quizically.

_End of Flashback_

"That crazy kid," Jack laughed as he walked back towards his farm, "Can't believe he made me break my own watering can!" _...But it was a good idea._


	2. Farmer x Church Girl

**.................**

**Oneshot #2**

**................**

_**One day, at the Church,**_

"Hey Maria!" Jack greeted cheerfully upon entering the church. She smiled and greeted back a 'Hello'. His heart took a leap. Her voice sounded so angelic... Feminine, but not overly high-pitched like Nina's. He shuddered at the remembrance of Nina the loud pinkhead.

"Jack," Her deep onyx eyes twinkled, "Did you stop by to praise the Higher Being today?"

The brunette's face twisted into an expression of annoyance, "Um... No, Maria. I just came by to say hi to you."

"Oh," She frowned, "Take a seat on one of the pews, if you like." Only then did Jack realized the glimmer seen in her eyes was actually just some reflection of light. Nothing magical.

Ignoring Jack, Maria continued playing her organ.

He sat on the pew, feeling disappointed. Muttering almost inaudibly under his breath, Jack said to himself (or rather, no one in particular), "It's always the Higher Being. Doesn't she ever get tired of that 'Higher Being' being tied with every single one of her conversations?" **(A/N: I'm not into any religion, but I respect every one of them. So don't feel offended here, if you did.)**

"In fact, Jack. The Higher Being is the reason why you're here in this world. Because He created you."

Jack looked up, his mouth gaped open.

Maria was staring down at him, her eyes were stern. "Why do you come here to the church, alternately everyday, if you do not wish to be with Him?" It was supposed to be a curious question to Maria. But it sounded so hurtful to Jack.

His lips trembled. _Even though he clearly showed his feelings, she still didn't understand... _"Because..."

"Because?" Maria prodded.

"Because, I wanted to see you!" - Maria widened her eyes - "I really like you, really, I do," - The blue-haired girl had blushed at this - "But I guess you're just too much obsessed with your religious thoughts." Jack glared at his own shoes, his emotions twisted between anger and frustration.

She wanted to say something; Her mouth opened, sure, but no words came out. Because she didn't know what to say. Flattered? Happy? Surprised?

"S-Sorry..." The farmer stood up abruptly to his feet, "I guess... I guess I shouldn't have harbored feelings for you in the first place. I won't bother you anymore. Bye, Maria."

He ran off, and she didn't call out for him.

_**Later that day,**_

The priest emerged from his Confession room **(A/N: Was there a confession room in HM SNES?)**. "Maria?" He asked. Clearly he was concerned, because the girl looked so down though her tears wouldn't flow.

"Oh, good afternoon, Father," Maria politely nodded her head. "What happened?" He asked, holding the Holy Bible closer to his chest with an arm. The girl stiffled, "Jack." The priest 'ohh'-ed, "He came to see you again, didn't he?" She nodded hesistantly in response.

"He said he won't come around anymore," - She had looked hopefully into the priest's eyes, "But... he's going to come back anyway, right, Father?"

The priest didn't know what to answer. He sighed softly, "If he wants to, he will come back... Maria, why do you always persuade him to follow the Higher Being?"

"But shouldn't we all? Everything in life belongs to Him, after all. Isn't that what you said, Father?" She sounded confused.

The priest slowly heaved a sigh, "But sincerity is very important. If Jack were to 'believe' in the Higher Being because _you_ wanted him to, then, it would be a _make belief_. Understand, child?"

She looked down, guility. "Okay... Oh wells... He'll be back again tomorrow."

_But he didn't._

_**A week later,**_

Maria was walking back home from the church, when she suddenly remembered she wanted to buy a flower. "What a strange desire all of a sudden," she murmured to herself. She turned back, walking to the direction of the flower shop instead.

She pushed open the wooden door, and collided into Jack's chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" - she was still on the floor, butt first - "W-Wait. Maria?" Jack hoisted her to her feet, "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Maria blushed, "I wanted a flower."

Bewilderment etched his features.

"I don't know why I suddenly wanted a flower." He laughed, not that loudly, but nontheless, it was a laugh. "A flower? That's random." His comment made her squirm.

"Oh, sorry," Jack said, letting go of her hand gently, "Wait here."

He skipped to the counter where flowers were sold and then to the cashier counter, where Liz was witnessing and evesdropping the two youngling's conversation. "Liz, I'd like to buy a flower, please."

Liz - Nina's mother - blinked, "Okay, that will be 300G then."

Jack paid her and walked towards Maria, who was still stumped there from where she fell. "This is for you," he said, smiling shyly.

Maria thought it was cute. "Thank you."

_**That night,**_

Jack walked Maria back to her home, saying how dangerous it was for a girl to go home all by herself. She had protested that she would be fine, but he insisted and so...

"We're here," Maria breathed. _Well it's unlike he didn't know where she resided._

The male chirped, "I guess I'll-"

"Um, Jack!"

He looked at her, a bit surprised, "What is it, Maria?"

"Do you..." - she played with the hem of her long sleeve - "Do you still, um, like me?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. About that, I'm sorry that I ranaway just like that..."

"Oh, it's okay! I-In fact... I was wondering... M-Maybe, we can go out together... A picnic, maybe...?" She quickly added, "It's okay if you're buzy!"

Jack pinched his arm momentarily, "L-Like a date?"

She nodded, earning an excited cheer from him. "Of course I'd love to! ...W-Wait, you're not going to... talk about the Higher Being all throughout the session again... Are you?"

"I decided that persistency won't do. I'll let you see the true light, slowly pace by pace," she smiled sweetly.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, slightly weirded out, but then he shrugged and grin, "Okay."

**A/N: Ooookay. This is a really weird chapter. Don't know what got into me. But JackxMaria from SNES fanfics are sooo underpopulated, I decided to write something about it! Since Maria is a religious girl, I decided to write a bit... okay, not really that little, about her religion. Not sure what's her religion. But I presumed it's Christianity...? And no, I'm not trying to voice my thoughts out about anything. I'm a freethinker, but I really respect other religions. Aaaanyway, tell me what you think? Just click the review button! They're love. And I need a Beta Reader. :)**


End file.
